


Blueberry Blanny

by RandomWaifuInflator



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Other, blueberry, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWaifuInflator/pseuds/RandomWaifuInflator
Summary: A seemingly harmless peace offering leaves Lowee's CPU in a very juicy predicament.
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Vert | Green Heart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blueberry Blanny

**Author's Note:**

> I first started working on this story back one night in February 2020 and I didn’t get around to finishing it until just recently. At the time of writing this note, it's already December. Ten months of leaving this to collect dust is a waste of a great story.

"Hmm... I’ll admit this swimsuit is a little tight but it fits quite nicely."

Blanc stood in front of the mirror posing in her brand new swimsuit that she received as part of a peace offering from her long-time tormentor, Vert. The two have had a long history of bad blood, considering that Leanbox’s busty blonde goddess always teased Blanc about her short temper and flat chest, knowing that it would set the petite girl off in a fit of rage. However, today was much different when Blanc received this thoughtful gesture that would serve as a sort of stepping stone for both goddesses to finally put their hostilities behind them. It was quite unusual to see Blanc in swimwear since Lowee was in a cold and snowy climate but at least she's putting that swimsuit to good use.

The swimsuit in question was a white, sleeveless one-piece with frills at the hips and shoulders, but that wasn't the only thing that came with Vert's generous gift. When Blanc removed the swimsuit from the packaging, she failed to notice that a small rectangular item along with a small note were concealed within the swimsuit it was hidden in, and now they were on the floor and within sight by the time Blanc finished posing.

"Hm?" The brown-haired goddess walked over towards the two items and before long, she picked up the note and began reading it.

_Blanc,  
I know I've teased you these past few years and I just wanted to apologise for all that. To show that I'm truly sorry, I sent you a swimsuit and a sample of this obscure stick of gum that I got just for you~.  
-Vert  
P.S., I recommend that you should wear your dress over your swimsuit. You’ll look even cuter!_

"I don't know what Thunder Tits is planning on sending me this, but if she's willing to set aside differences, I guess I'll accept this gift." Blanc thought as she grabbed her white top-dress and put it on before looking at her reflection again, the bottom of her dress dropping down to her knees. “Huh. Seems as if Vert was right. I do look kind of cute with my dress over this swimsuit.” Not long after, her attention turned towards the stick of gum mentioned in Vert’s note that Blanc was still holding in her hand. She removed the gum from its foil wrapping and immediately popped it into her mouth. She began chewing and within moments her face lit up as the normally stoic goddess was overwhelmed with the fascination of the gum's flavour.

"Mmmmmm~..." Blanc moaned in ecstasy as she smacked away at the gum. "This tastes like... blueberries! Ripe and juicy blueberries!" She was enamoured with the intensity of the berry medley overwhelming her palate as the goddess made her way back to the mirror to pose in her new outfit some more, her jaws still working on the gum. "Looks like Vert made good on her promise." Three minutes had passed after Blanc started chewing the tart, blueberry-flavoured confection, and unbeknownst to her, the effects of the gum would soon take effect. Blanc turned to her reflection and within moments she noticed that something was... off. When she looked at her face, she noticed that the tip of her nose was now taking on a distinct shade of blue, and it was slowly starting to spread across her face.

"W-What the hell is this?!" Blanc stammered in shock as the blue tint spread down below her neck, her mouth still chomping on the gum. She looked back at her reflection and her eyes widened in horror as she saw that her body was now completely blue from head to toe, even both her new swimsuit and dress had turned blue with her. Her short, brown hair also fell victim to the colour change, though it took on more of a greenish hue. “What’s happening to- *huff* *huff*” Her words were cut off as her breathing pattern was starting to change, as every breath Blanc took got a little heavier as she felt something akin to a thick, syrupy liquid running down her throat, with an aftertaste of... fresh blueberries? Things only went from bad to worse for the petite blue goddess when, if almost by a freak accident, she swallowed the gum amidst the fear and suddenly felt an intense pain in her stomach shortly afterwards.

Clutching her gut, Blanc groaned and fell to her knees as she felt a sensation of fullness build up inside her as her stomach began to bloat along with the sound of loud audible gurgling. She slowly began to stand back up as her body continued to swell, but before the blue girl could get a clue of what's happening to her, she felt a violent jolt on her rear end. She looked back and noticed that her butt was also swelling up too! Not only that, but her once-flat chest began growing as well, first going to an A-cup, then all the way to D-cup and still going! While it may be true that Blanc liked the idea of having a prominent bust, she was completely blinded by panic and confusion considering what was currently happening to her.

Blanc took a step backwards and in that moment, she felt some sort of thick liquid slosh around inside her. "Ooohh... What am I filling up with?" Blanc thought just as another surge of blueberry tartness flooded her mouth, swallowing the gooey nectar down her gullet each time it re-emerged, but doing so only seemed to speed up her expansion. She put a hand on her ever-bulging gut and felt a subtle sloshing sensation within her body. It was almost like she was touching the surface of a fully-taut, overfilled waterbed. The gulping of the sweet substance, the rapid bloating, and the change in skin colour led Blanc to finally realise what was happening to her. "A-Am I filling up with… juice?" It all made sense now: Blanc was literally becoming a giant blueberry! "Damn it, Vert!" she yelled. "You tricked me into chewing that gum so that I'd turn into a blueberry!"

Further into Blanc's juicy transformation, her once-slim complexion was replaced by a shape similar to a bloated, overripe pear, which had later evolved into a near-perfect sphere. She moaned as she felt her crotch forcefully press itself into the ground, lifting her feet up as her limbs started to sink into her rapidly growing body. As Lowee’s now-blue goddess was preparing for her imminent demise, the expansion stopped suddenly, leaving Blanc as a 6-foot tall blueberry with only her hands, feet, and head sticking out. Her clothes, though now blue and stretched way past their limits, still managed to maintain their grip onto the blueberry of a goddess.

"Uuughh…*urp* I think I’m gonna be- *hic* sick…” The side effects of the blueberrification had taken a toll on Blanc as she felt a wave of nausea descend on her. She could hardly get a grasp on her senses as she tried with all her might to regain her composure, but to no avail. The resulting dizziness wasn’t Blanc’s main concern though, as her attention was now focused on her new rotund form. Aside from her vision taking on a bluish tint and being a bit blurry, she could still piece together her predicament. From where her sight was, it was nearly impossible to look at herself in her mirror, as it only offered a small glimpse of what Blanc had become, not to mention that she didn’t even need a mirror to know what had happened. Another obstacle to overcome was the complete loss of movement. The vast amount of juice in her body had weighed her to the ground, rendering her immobile. No matter how much Blanc tried to waddle or roll, she didn’t have enough strength to budge an inch.

Minutes had passed, and slowly but surely, the sickness that Blanc experienced finally started to fade away. With her composure fully restored, she absent-mindedly began slapping her hands against her body, slightly churning the juice inside. Blanc’s face immediately began taking on a reddish-blue glow after feeling the nectar swirl within her. The constant sloshing, combined with the pressure she was already under sent shivers shooting down the goddess’s spine. It was a sensation unlike any other she had ever felt before. “Oooooohhh~...” Blanc cooed as she continued to caress her body to agitate the juices. Hard, pleasureable sloshing she made from every slap or punch produced by her hands onto her body only added to her ever-growing bliss, her moans becoming more and more lewd. She began panting hot, rapid breaths like a bitch in heat. “A-Aaah...! H-haaaahh…!” Almost on the brink of climaxing, she slowly started to feel herself move. Her tightened groin, with the addition of the weight of her juices helped her lean forward. Blanc clenched her fists as she braced for the inevitable sloshes that will finally set her off.

With an incredibly loud thud on her stomach, the torrent of juices inside her body crashed violently.

***SLOSH!* *GA-LUNK!* *GROOOAAN~***

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHNNN~! AAAAAOOoohh~!” Blanc let out very loud, lustful moans as she orgasmed fiercely. The waterfall of juices discharging from her nipples, lower nethers, and even her mouth collected into a reddish-blue, sticky puddle beneath her bloated form. By the time she was finished, she found herself lying belly-down in her own payload of juices! Her permanently-stained-blue clothes were now soaked with streaks and splotches of purple-coloured stains. She looked up and saw that she was within full view of the mirror that she posed in front of earlier when she was still a slender little thing. Her face was now discoloured a deep purple from her intense blushing. The sight of seeing her own swollen blueberry body in swimwear and dress brought a feeling of true bliss to her soul, made complete by her earlier orgasm. A smile crossed Blanc’s face, as she became ever so content with her blueberry body. All she could do now was accept this new lifestyle.

Unbeknownst to Blanc, a voyeur was peeking in from behind her bedroom door, feasting on her juicy climax. That voyeur was none other than the goddess of Leanbox and Blanc’s longtime nemesis, Vert. Her face shone a bright red and her fair skin took on a noticeably glossy appearance as beads of sweat dotted her entire body. Her normally long, straight hair was now an unkempt mess. Short, irregular breaths emitted from the busty blonde as she indulged in her voyeuristic plan a little too well, her fingers already hard at work trying to stimulate her pussy behind her already-flooded panties. “Haaah… H-haaah...” Vert panted as her amniotic fluid induced from her masturbation session ran down her legs and collected in a pool directly beneath her, along with faint traces of urine. “M-My plan worked! The goddess of L-Lowee is officially my p-plaything!” With drool running down her chin and just moments away from passing out from the pleasure, she turned her hot, sweaty self from the doorway and leaned her back against the wall, sliding down as her rapid heartbeat caused her to produce more lustful breathing.

“I-I… I think I’m in love with Blanc… I want a b-blueberry all to myself!” Vert heaved before dozing off into a deep sleep, right inside Blanc’s residence.


End file.
